User talk:99.172.137.235
Welcome Hi, welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Split Chomper page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cofee BAM! (Talk) 12:30, 2 August 2011 Nukie how did you do it?My page.TalkBlogs Ur Quiz 1 3 peashooters 2 Yes 3 b 4 2450 (Including the upgrading) 5 Gun Door Football Zombie 6 26380 7 C 8 1 9 Because Atomic shroom will explode. 10 I have no clue. He could say anything. 11 Because Gianut will get ANGRY! 12 >>>>>>>>>>>>>> OVER THERE 13 yes 14 2 durian-pults (if i can choose 2 then 2 durians and 1 winter melon. 15*FJOashkjGYFG LOLO P Toast :) 15*HOEpopkjGYFG LOL P Toast :( NOW FACE YOUR DOOM! Yep. My page.TalkBlogs --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 09:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) FIX Don't fix mah Summer Durian!!!! Only i can fix it!!!!!!!! To cheese or not to cheese Hey guys! What will I do next? Project BOOM! Girl Power Garments and Catapults What article will I do in September 20, 2011? Prizes Time Tiem for exchanges! You can spend your PVZCC money! from Giveaway.png|Giveaway Plant SOLD Present.png|Holy Hand Grenade $666 Present.png|Cluster Bomb $200 Present.png|Grenade $110 Present.png|Banana Bomb $350 Present.png|Magic Taco $330 Present.png|Bazooka SOLD Present.png|Uzi $250 Present.png|Shotgun $300 Present.png|Dynamite $400 Giveaway3.png|Giveaway Zombie $300 Giveaway4.png|Random Giveaway $405 Giveaway3.png|Giveaway Zombie $500 Coming Soon!.png|More items available at 9/25/11! How to get money *Answer my quiz with mineral ranks for $250. *Answer picture making questions for $20 dollars each. *Answer normal questions for $30 EACH. Questions *Make a picture with a Soldier Zombie near five Gianuts. Done *Descirbe a Plasmawing in 2 paragraphs. Done *Who did I hate before? Hint: Registered User Done *Make a Peashooter shooting a pea with 5 differences. One is the pea being dynamite instead. Done *2 more at 9.17.11! Current People Pvzaddict1276 with $95 Picture Plasmawing is a very fast and strong zombie, with the health of 20 Instant Kills. Plasmawing can slash a row of your plants, and win Hands-Down. Although Plasmawing is very rare to come by, it still can deal major damage to your defences. Use a Magnet Cube Plant to kill him, he is not affected by Squirt-Shroom. My pageTalkBlogs 21:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) What does a weapon DO? Hmmm.... Those are just prizes or souvenirs. You can get one. It's a me! I'll buy the Bazooka. My pageTalkBlogs 21:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) OH NO! Cofee BAM! deleted Sweaty-nut! It's a me! Well, I undeleted it!LOL! More Questions, PLZ? U hate Plantsthrust!! My pageTalkBlogs 21:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) CBAM!>>> My pageTalkBlogs 20:07, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Guess again ONE MORE TIME... Gp? Is this user an admin? My pageTalkBlogs 21:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) No! Click me for madness It's a me! Rex700?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?! My pageTalkBlogs 21:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) YOU'RE RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Click me for madness It's a me! Hey, talk getting full, u should clear some stuff.My pageTalkBlogs 20:27, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Remove mah answers! Others will cheat! Hmmm... Whaadaya mean?My pageTalkBlogs 21:41, September 12, 2011 (UTC) You need to change 2 of your senteces to 1 sentence. It's a me! UhOh..... Rex's Block has ended! He'll torcure me for blocking him!What do we do? What do we do? BLOCK! Ignore Give Up Surrender My pageTalkBlogs 11:23, September 14, 2011 (UTC)